Zarrakir Ohril
Zarrakir Ohril (pronounced zay-ruh-keer oh-rill) was the original Iconic Medium of the Collective. He was a tiefling with a troubled past. He favored healing magic, which was granted to him by the spirit of a heirophant, named Elanalei. Appearance His skin, like many tieflings, is a dark red, almost brick red in tone. Zarra normally wears his long, jet black hair pulled back into a bun. His eyes are entirely bright golden. He is on the thinner end of the spectrum an stands around average height. His clothing tends to be very dark and unassuming, though bright colors make their way into his wardrobe by way of Remy. History Early Life Whether Zarrakir Ohril was orphaned or simply abandoned because of his fiendish heritage, he was left on the doorstep of a young couple in the village of Lyribus. The couple, two humans named Melra and Zelizi Ohril, took in the infant, raising him as their own. Runaway By the time that Zarrakir had entered adolescence, he had already made a name for himself as the "village freak". The town, Lyribus, was a notoriously close-minded farming community that did not often come in contact with races other than humans, elves, and dwarves. Several shopkeepers would refuse him entrance and many of his teachers would often neglect him in class. Nearing adulthood, a local gang of thugs escalated into violence, beating him up, and threatened to do the same to his mothers if he did not leave the village immediately. Fearing for his mothers' safety, Zarrakir fled into the Forest of Kesth. The Heroes' Cemetery In the days of traveling through the dense forest, Zarrakir happened upon an old, decrepit cemetery that had long since been abandoned. Holing up in the gravekeeper's cabin for shelter, Zarrakir stayed the night, only to be awoken by the dead heroes and legends that were laid to rest at the site. Frightened, he exited the cabin, where he found himself confronted by grave robbers, opening the casket of a priestess. When the robbers attempted to strike him down, the spirit of the divine priestess, Elanalei, emerged and channeled her powers into Zarrakir, enabling him to take down the aggressors. For the next several years of his life, Zarrakir stayed at the cemetery, tending to the grounds and communing with the fallen heroes who were laid to rest there. The Collective After leaving the cemetery for supplies in a local village, Zarrakir caught wind of an ancient lich having arisen from its slumber and beginning to seek out the hundreds of battlegrounds across the land where heroic adventurers had fallen. At these sacred sites, the lich cursed the lands and the spirits who dwelled there, recruiting them into its army of destruction. Zarrakir saw this as his calling to leave his cemetery in order to find a way to stop the lich and remove the taint cast over those battlegrounds. In his travels, he came upon a Guild Hall, which housed the then small group called the Collective. Finding himself among those who too wished to do good in the world, Zarrakir allied himself with the Collective, becoming the first Iconic Medium. Iconic Medium Zarrakir became the first Iconic Medium at the age of 25, in the early stages of the Collective, and held his position until his death. He passed on the mantle to his apprentice, Squintch. Relationships Zarrakir and Remy Larson had been romantically connected from very early on in the Collective's history. His allies included Tapestry (Iconic Oracle), Squintch (his apprentice and second Iconic Medium), and Sahara (Iconic Horizon Walker). Category:Iconic heroes Category:Mediums Category:Tiefling Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral good